Trouble
by Ela JungShim
Summary: I know you were trouble when you walk in. But Changmin is YUNHO'S sweet trouble. Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin Fanfiction HOMIN, HOMIN, HOMIN Fanfiction for all my fellow HoMin Shipper


.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

" **Trouble"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshot, or should we called it drabble?

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi

 **Warn** : TYPO's!

This is **HOMIN** Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah **HOMIN**. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Yunho sama sekali tak tahu kalau malam itu, kisah hidupnya akan berubah dalam sekejap mata. Pagi harinya ia lalui seperti biasa. Ia membuka cafe miliknya dan mulai menyiapkan berbagai kebutuhan harian cafe kecil miliknya.

Tak berapa lama, pegawainya berdatangan satu per satu. Menyapa-nya, dan langsung mempersiapkan diri untuk bekerja. Sementara ia sendiri sedang berkutat dengan berbagai biji kopi yang akan ia olah untuk pembelinya.

Yup, selain sebagai pemilik cafe ini, ia juga adalah barista utama di cafe miliknya. Cafe kecil dengan konsep suasana yang comfy dan cozy untuk menikmati segelas kopi nikmat.

Untuk tempat penyeduhan kopi sendiri memang sengaja ia buat di tengah ruangan, dengan meja melingkar mengelilingi tempatnya bekerja, dan kursi-kursi tinggi bagi para pembeli yang ingin melihatnya bekerja—atau sekedar ingin duduk sendiri untuk merenung.

 **'kling kling'**

Pintu cafe miliknya terbuka, dan nafas Yunho seolah meninggalkan dirinya saat ia melihat sosok menakjubkan berdiri di sana. Cahaya cafe yang temaram membuat sinar-sinar redupnya seolah megelilingi sosok tinggi itu dengan lembut. Wajah yang tampan namun menguarkan aura feminin itu membuat kata 'manis' terpatri dalam benak Yunho. Sepasang mata bulat dengan pancaran mata polos dan agak sendu itu mengingatkan Yunho pada boneka bambi-nya yang ada di rumah.

Sepasang kelopak mata yang membingkai mata bambi itu mengerjap, dan langsug membuat Yunho tersadar dari keterpesonaannya. Dari tempatnya di tengah ruangan, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Eunhyuk—salah satu waiternya—menyapa pemuda itu. Sepasang mata miliknya tak bisa lepas mengamati bagaimana pemuda itu berdiri dengan agak ragu, dan postur tubuhnya melepaskan aura bingung yang membuat Yunho ingin sekali mendekat dan meraup tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya dan memberikannya ketenangan.

Yunho berusaha keras menahan impuls dirinya yang sangat tidak rasional itu, dan kembali memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang itu. Beberapa kali Eunhyuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu berpikir—Oh Tuhan, wajah bingung dan tatapan polos itu membuat Yunho ingin sekali menangkup wajah manis itu dan...

Dan saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu menatap tepat ke arahnya, membuatnya tersedot masuk dalam sepasang mata bambi yang menghisap habis nafasnya, Yunho tahu kalau ia berada dalam masalah besar.

Masalah yang sangat sangat besar.

 _I Know You were Trouble when You Walk In._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shim Changmin.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Shim Changmin. Pemuda yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun dan baru saja lulus dari high school, namun tak melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, dan malah memutuskan untuk terus berkarya di webtoon. Hari itu, saat ia datang ke cafe milik Yunho, ia baru saja mengeluarkan satu chapter terbarunya, dan mendapatkan banyak tanggapan baik, hingga bos-nya memanggilnya dan menjanjikannya gaji tinggi jika webtoonnya bisa terus update tepat waktu dan terus menarik perhatian pembaca.

Dan kebetulannya, hari itu saat ia datang ke cafe yang biasanya, cafe itu tutup karena pemiliknya pindah ke kota lain. Sangat susah baginya untuk menemukan cafe dimana pemiliknya tak berkeberatan jika ia duduk hampir seharian di sana hanya memesan beberapa gelas kopi. Ia tipe yang tak bisa menggambar webtoon jika berada di dalam rumahnya. Harus berada di luar rumah dengan notepadnya untuknya bisa menggambar. Karena itulah ia berusaha mencari cafe baru dan bertanya dengan tidak yakin—karena sudah lima kali ia ditolak dan di beri kalimat-kalimat tak menyenangkan.

Saat menemukan cafe milik Yunho, waktu sudah malam karena ia sudah berkeliling cukup lama. Dan ia sangat khawatir jika pemilik cafe dengan suasana yang menyenangkan itu tak mengijinkannya.

.

.

Dan saat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas... dengan wajah manis itu menguarkan harapan nyata yang hanya ia yang bisa mengabulkannya... bagaimana mungkin Yunho sanggup menolak?

"Tapi dengan satu syarat." ucap Yunho yang tak sepenuhnya ingin menyerah di bawah pesona tatapan mata bulat itu.

"Syarat?"

Yunho menahan dirinya kuat-kuat untuk tak mengerang penuh kekalahan saat melihat wajah manis itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka tanpa sengaja... dan lagi-lagi, sepasang mata bulat yang sangat lucu dan imut itu menatapnya degan pancaran bingung dan tak mengerti...

' _Tuhan...cobaan apa yang sudah kau berikan pada hambamu yang taat ini?'_

Yunho berdehem untuk melegakan tengorokannya yang terasa sangat kering. "Ya. Hanya satu syarat. Yaitu selama kau menghabiskan waktumu disini, kau harus duduk di barstool."

Wajah manis yang terlihat bingung itu kini mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Barstool. Kursi tinggi yang memang khusus untuk digunakan satu orang. Kau lihat meja melingkar di tengah cafe? Syaratnya kau harus duduk di situ, agar kalau ada pelanggan yang datang berempat, bisa tetap dapat tempat duduk tanpa harus mengusik atau mengusirmu pergi."

"Ah! Aku mengerti." Kembali Yunho harus menahan diri saat mata bulat itu menatapnya berbinar-binar. "Itu syarat yang sangat mudah! Terima kasih Jung Yunho-ssi! Terima kasih banyak!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja tangan besar dan kasar milik Yunho di selimuti oleh kehangatan dari kulit tangan lain yang halus dan terasa sangat lembut. Entah dorongan darimana, Yunho menundukkan kepala, dan bibirnya mengecup punggung tangan yang halus, lembut dan beraroma wangi itu. "My pelasure~ "

Yunho tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak menyengir seperti orang gila saat wajah manis di hadapannya itu memerah dengan sangat imut... sampai ke telinga.

 _Trouble... Trouble... Trouble_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"errr... Yunho-ssi... bisakah—"

"Hyung."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku hyung, Changmin-ah~"

"errr...nggg...Yunho-ssi—"

"Hyung Changmin-ah. Panggil aku Yunho-hyung."

"..."

"..."

"..eumh...Yunho h-hyung—"

"Ya, Changmin-ah, apa yang bisa dilakukan Yunho hyung-mu ini untukmu?"

"..nggg...Yunho hyung...bisakah kau tak menatapku terus-terusan saat aku sedang menggambar?"

"Oh. Kurasa tak bisa Changmin-ah."

"Tak bisa? Apa maksudmu tak bisa?"

"Aku tak bisa jika tak menatapmu."

"Kenapa tak bisa?"

"Karena itu kan salahmu sendiri."

"Salahku?"

"Yup. Salahmu. Salahmu karena kau terlihat begitu menawan saat kau sedang serius menggambar untuk webtoonmu. Aku jadi tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu."

Changmin tersedak oleh kopinya, dan ia buru-buru pamit pergi ke toilet.

Namun sebelum itu, Yunho sudah lebih dulu melihat wajah Changmin bersemu dengan sangat manisnya. Membuat Yunho kembali memasang wajah bodoh dengan cengirannya yang sangat lebar.

"Oh Changmin... kau dan segala hal yang lakukan tanpa sadar terhadapku..." gumam Yunho yang tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari arah kepergian Changmin.

Yunho meletakkan tangannya di dada kirinya, dan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungnya selalu berdebar lebih keras saat Changmin ada di sekitarnya. Membuatnya tak bisa fokus pada hal selain Changmin.

 _Trouble...Trouble...Trouble..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin mengerutkan sepasang alisnya saat lagi-lagi ia menemukan uang di dalam saku tas miliknya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat rapi, dan jarang sekali meninggalkan barang-barang selain di tempatnya. Dan semua uangnya selalu tersimpan rapi di dompetnya. Lalu bagaimana bisa beberapa hari ini selalu ada uang yang tersimpan di saku tasnya?

Pertama kali, mungkin kebetulan. Kedua kali mungkin ia teledor... Tapi ketiga, keempat dan kelima bahkan sampai ketujuh hari ini? Jelas tak mungkin kalau ini hanya faktor kebetulan, atau keletedorannya.

Ia mengingat-ingat kembali pada hari tujuh hari yang lalu.

4000won yang pertama kali muncul di saku dompetnya. Hari sebelumnya... pengeluarannya hanya satu kali saja, dan memang ia membayar 4000won di cafe...

Mata Changmin membelalak lebar saat pemikiran itu melintas di kepalanya. Otak cerdasnya memutar memori pengeluarannya di cafe Yunho selama tujuh hari terakhir... dan ia membandingkannya dengan uang yang tiba-tiba muncul di saku tas ranselnya.

Sama.

Semua sama persis. Setiap petang ia membayar pengeluarannya di cafe Yunho, dan esok paginya, ia menemukan uang dalam jumlah yang sama di dalam saku tasnya.

Changmin meremas lembaran uang itu dan satu tanganya mengacak rambut coklatnya

"Demi Tuhan, apa maksud dari tindakan pria itu?" keluh Changmin.

Jika di dalam hatinya terbentuk bola-bola hangat yang membuat perutnya terasa tergelitik senang, ia pastikan itu bukan karena tindakan konyol lelakisupertampan pemilik cafe yang biasa ia datangi.

 _Trouble... Trouble... Trouble..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin mengabaikan sapaan super hangat dari Yunho saat namja itu melihatnya, dan tangannya langsung menggebrak meja Yunho dengan uang 3000won yang sudah lecek.

"Tolong jelaskan apa maksudnya ini."

Yunho menatap Changmin, tangannya yang barusan menggebrak mejanya, dan beberapa lembar uang won. "Oh, wow. Jemarimu memang lentik dan terlihat cantik sekali, Changmin-ah. Dan saat aku mengecupnya, terasa benar-benar lembut dan menyenangkan..."

Mengabaikan hal lain selain jemari lentik yang menarik perhatiannya itu, Yunho meraih jemari Changmin dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Changmin-ah, jemarimu ini benar-benar lentik dan menarik. Tapi sayangnya ini terlalu polos. Sebentar, aku punya sesuatu untukmu..."

Namja yang lebih tua itu, tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang memegang tangan Changmin, membuka-buka laci di meja melingkarnya untuk mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ah! Ini dia!" serunya senang saat ia menemukan kotak kecil yang berlapiskan beludru merah.

Yang Changmin tahu, tiba-tiba saja ada benda metal dingin yang melingkari pangkal jari manisnya, dan ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho.

Cincin.

Sebuah cincin berwarna perak, yang terbuat dari mahkota-mahkota kecil yang berjajar melingkar membentuk sebuah cincin yang sangat indah.

"Sudah kuduga cincin itu terlihat sangat pantas di jarimu."

Ucapan Yunho seolah melempar Changmin kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" tuntut Changmin.

"Maksudnya? Maksudnya ya aku memberimu cincin. Terlihat pantas dan bagus di jarimu." ucap Yunho dengan senyum menawannya.

"Yunho-ah, meja nomor dua pesan caramel macchiato dan caffe latte. Meja lima pesan espresso. Dan meja sepuluh pesan caffe moccha. Semua pakai es kecuali espresso."

"Ok!"

Dan saat melihat bagaimana Yunho dengan ahli mulai meracik semua pesanan itu, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Changmin yang ingin ia lontarkan seolah menghilang begitu saja.

 _Trouble...Trouble...Trouble..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu semenjak peristiwa dimana cincin itu tersemat manis di jari Changmin, Yunho mengajak Changmin berkencan. Dan anggukan malu-malu yang disuguhkan Changmin pada Yunho membuat lelaki yang lebih tua itu tanpa sadar langsung memeluk pemuda yang lebih muda dengan erat—dan membuat pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan pekikan kaget yang tidak ada manly-manly-nya sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu bulan semenjak kencan pertama mereka, setiap kali Changmin datang ke cafe, Yunho akan mengecup pipi manis Changmin karena kekasih barunya itu masih saja bersemu manis saat Yunho memanggilnya 'Changdola'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan semenjak Changmin mengiyakan pernyataan cinta Yunho, lelaki yang lebih tua menyadari satu hal.

 _ **Changmin is a trouble.**_

Karena setiap kali pemuda itu datang ke cafe-nya, dari awal mula hingga sampai detik ini, dan masih akan berlanjut sampai ke masa depan, Yunho akan selalu menghabiskan bergelas-gelas kopi dan berpotong-potong kue untuk Changmin—yang baru Yunho tahu punya nafsu makan yang sangat besar—secara gratis.

Dan setiap kali pemuda itu melihat sesuatu hal yang menarik perhatiannya, hanya dengan satu tatapan memelas, maka uang di dalam dompet Yunho akan langsung berkurang dalam sekejap. Entah itu untuk buku komik yang berseri sangat banyak, atau beberapa potong baju yang harganya sanggup untuk membayar gaji pegawai di cafe Yunho.

Saat Yunho berangkat atau akan pulang dari cafe dalam keadaan yang masih berantakan, maka Changmin akan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas yang normalnya akan membuat Yunho diam dan marah dalam diam. Namun saat tangan Changmin pelan-pelan meraih jarinya, dan mengaitkannya dengan jari lentik milik Changmin, yang bisa Yunho lakukan hanya menghela nafas lalu memeluk Changmin, dan bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho akan membisikkan permohonan maaf kepada Changmin.

Saat mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele, hanya dengan melihat sepasang mata bulat itu mulai berkaca-kaca, dan sepasang bibir itu bergetar... Yunho akan langsung melakukan hal apa saja demi membuat kekasihnya itu kembali tersenyum.

Dan saat Yunho dengan sifat cerobohnya tanpa sengaja memegang teko yang masih panas atau hal-hal sepele lainnya, Changmin akan mengatainya 'bodoh' dan mulai mengomelinya. Tapi saat Changmin kemudian menangani lukanya dengan wajah yang sarat rasa khawatir, Yunho tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum senang dengan hati yang dipenuhi rasa bahagia.

Dan saat mereka hanya berdua, dalam keamanan rumah Yunho, Changmin akan meleleh dalam setiap kecupan yang Yunho berikan kepadanya. Mendengung dengan puas setiap kali Yunho memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan mengeluarkan desahan manis saat Yunho mulai meraup bibir Changmin dan membawa mereka berdua ke malam-malam intim yang membuat Yunho merasa kalau ia tak akan bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dalam menjalani hari-harinya kecuali jika ia bersama dengan Changmin.

Yes, Changmin is a trouble, but he is Yunho'S sweet trouble.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

Annyeong~

Ela balik bawa fanfic yang sebenernya Ela sendiri bingung apa maksud dari fanfic fluff yang mungkin ceritanya super pasaran dengan ketiadaan konflik atau 'bumbu panas' yang biasanya menghiasi fanfic buatan Ela

Harusnya Ela fokus bikin satu chapter terakhir yang Domestic Life of Pedophillia... tapi dari habis lebaran, ini mood bener-bener nggak bisa di ajak ngetik fanfic sama sekali..

I think Yunho Enlistment give me a really really big impact in my mood without I realize it.

Karena itu, buat mancing mood, Ela bikin fanfic(atau ini pantasnya di sebut drabble karena hanya sepenggal kisah?) yang oneshoot ini..

I hope you all don't mind it

Salam, HoMin Shipper


End file.
